epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NinjawesomePizza/Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons vs Gaming: Ben Tennyson vs Sonic
Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons vs Gaming BEN TENNYSON VS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!! BEGIN!!! Introduction: Welcome to the first battle of the series, A shifting kid vs Hedgehog? Sounds eerie. Which of the two shall rise to the top? 2005’s cartoon or Sega’s Mascot? Ben 10: It’s hero time to watch the morphing kid that we know, heat-blasting a smurf who ditches every rose! I will Omnitrick you, put you back in Sega in this scene, hit you with grandpa’s plunger, make your Toxic Cave clean. Your rings are going bankrupt, stop eating fast food. I was CN’s OG before your franchise went Sonic Boom! You’re the fastest thing alive but can’t win the olympics? The race transforms when I unleash the one and only omnitrix! Sonic: Ask Usain Bolt, he knows my presence is his menace! Spindashing since 1991, still fresh in the present! You’re too slow! 5x slower even if you try to XLR8; not to mention, like your Omniverse, your Reboot was a mistake! Baddest kid to save the day? But you’re Gwen’s bitch, while I’m schooling scientists with my bag of real tricks! My spikes and rhymes cut deeper than a sword in the stone. You’re a deformed Chromostone, a waste of a zone! Ben 10: My career Genesis starts dissecting a hog into 16 bits. Scared of swimming? No worries, your fanbase has ships. *Ben 10 activates his omnitrix Ripjaws: Say hi to sea’s demon, the star of Sonic’s nightmare! Forget going E.X.E, I give victims the real scare! Water Hazard: I’ll drown you with an Overflow, make audiences Upchuck. Be careful of Water Hazards, don’t end up washed up. Heatblast: Roast you like Lava Reef, your flame shield won’t save you, I’m hotter than your chili dogs, I already Blazed you. Sonic: Overflow? Pfft, your reboot makes Teen Titans Go say no. I’m fast and furious, wipe out your cheap forms solo! Red speed sneakers, how I wipe up alien blood. Your Upgrades stopped being green, turned into Goop, just give up. Ben 10: This blue Diamondhead’s rants stink like Chemical Plant. Your forms ripped off DBZ, give originality a chance! Sonic: Take a Big Chill kid, you don’t own the classic games. If you want real Cash, don’t rap. Step up your grades. I Raced Against Time, saving countless timelines. Travelled to the future, saw that I am your new tutor! Just Super Saiyan’; you’re a green Albedo that’s trash! The Blue Blur puts an end to this show with a 3D Blast! Ben 10: Sonic Dash back to your zone; the zoo, and find a nurse. When it comes to games, and rap, you are the worst! Sonic: Step it up or become a Ghostfreak by Tail’s jet rays, Goodbye & Good Riddance; you’re catching Sonic Mania today! WOAH! THAT STRIKED HARDER THAN THUNDER! WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! STAY TUNED FOR SOME MORE BUTT-KICKING AWESOMENESS! Who took that W? Sonic was Way Past Cool! 10 points for Ben!